2019 Belgian federal election
| leader1 = Bart De Wever | party1 = New Flemish Alliance | last_election1 = 33 | seats1 = 25 | percentage1 = 16.03% | leader2 = Tom Van Grieken | party2 = Vlaams Belang | last_election2 = 3 | seats2 = 18 | percentage2 = 11.95% | leader3 = Elio Di Rupo | party3 = Parti Socialiste (Belgium) | last_election3 = 23 | seats3 = 20 | percentage3 = 9.46% | leader4 = Wouter Beke | party4 = Christen-Democratisch en Vlaams | last_election4 = 18 | seats4 = 12 | percentage4 = 8.89% | leader5 = Peter Mertens | party5 = Workers' Party of Belgium | last_election5 = 2 | seats5 = 12 | percentage5 = 8.62% | leader6 = Gwendolyn Rutten | party6 = Open Vlaamse Liberalen en Democraten | last_election6 = 14 | seats6 = 12 | percentage6 = 8.54% | leader7 = Charles Michel | party7 = Mouvement Réformateur | last_election7 = 20 | seats7 = 14 | percentage7 = 7.56% | leader8 = John Crombez | party8 = Socialistische Partij Anders | last_election8 = 13 | seats8 = 9 | percentage8 = 6.71% | leader9 = Jean-Marc Nollet & Zakia Khattabi | party9 = Ecolo | last_election9 = 6 | seats9 = 13 | percentage9 = 6.14% | leader10 = Meyrem Almaci | party10 = Groen (political party) | last_election10 = 6 | seats10 = 8 | percentage10 = 6.10% | leader11 = Maxime Prévot | party11 = Centre démocrate humaniste | last_election11 = 9 | seats11 = 5 | percentage11 = 3.70% | leader12 = Olivier Maingain | party12 = DéFI | last_election12 = 2 | seats12 = 2 | percentage12 = 2.22% | map = 2019 Belgian federal election - Results.svg | map_caption = Results of the election in all 11 constituencies. | title = Federal Government | before_election = Michel Government | before_image = File:Vladimir Putin and Charles Michel (2018-01-31) 01 (cropped).jpg | after_election = }} Federal elections were held in Belgium on 26 May 2019, alongside the country's European and regional elections. All 150 members of the Chamber of Representatives were elected from eleven multi-member constituencies. The elections saw a resurgence of far-right Vlaams Belang in Flanders, as well as gains for the far-left Workers' Party of Belgium (PTB/PVDA) and the green Ecolo party in Wallonia, with traditional parties losing seats in both regions. Background Following the 2014 elections, a centre-right government consisting of N-VA, CD&V, Open Vld and MR was formed, led by Prime Minister Charles Michel (MR). The government coalition is unique in several aspects: the N-VA participates for the first time, the MR is the only French-speaking party, and the French-speaking Socialist Party is not part of the government for the first time in 25 years. Local elections were held on 14 October 2018. As such, the 2019 simultaneous regional, federal and European elections will be held only several months after the local elections. In early December 2018, a political crisis emerged regarding the Global Compact for Migration, which was supposed to be signed but sparked instead opposition from government party N-VA. As the three other government parties as well as a large majority in parliament supports the compact, N-VA left the government and the three other parties continued shortly as a minority cabinet (Michel II) with unclear status. Prime Minister Michel ultimately offered his resignation to the King on 18 December 2018, who accepted it three days later. As regular elections were scheduled for May 2019 anyway, snap elections were only favoured by N-VA and Vlaams Belang and did not happen, and the minority cabinet continued as a caretaker government until the elections. Electoral system }}}} }}}} }}}} The 150 members of the Chamber of Representatives will be elected in 11 multi-member constituencies, being the ten provinces and Brussels, with between 4 and 24 seats. Seats are allocated using the D'Hondt method, with an electoral threshold of 5% per constituency.Electoral system IPU Representatives elected from the five Flemish provinces, Antwerp (24), East Flanders (20), Flemish Brabant (15), Limburg (12) and West Flanders (16), automatically belong to the Dutch-speaking language group in parliament, whereas those elected from the five Walloon provinces, Hainaut (18), Liège (15), Luxembourg (4), Namur (6) and Walloon Brabant (5), form the French-speaking language group. The 15 members elected in Brussels may choose to join either group, though de facto only French-speaking parties reach the threshold. Apportionment of seats is done every ten years in accordance with population data, last by royal order of 31 January 2013. The 60-member Senate is composed of 50 representatives from the regional and community parliaments, plus 10 co-opted senators proportionally divided among parties based on the result of the federal election. All Belgian citizens aged 18 or over are obligated to participate in the election. Non-Belgian citizens residing in Belgium (regardless of EU citizenship) cannot vote, whereas Belgian citizens living abroad may register to vote. Date The 2011–14 state reform changed several aspects regarding federal elections. Starting with the May 2014 election, which coincided with European Parliament and regional elections, the federal parliament is elected for a five-year term rather than a four-year term. The federal elections would from now on always coincide with the European Parliament elections;Article 65 of the Belgian Constitution snap federal elections would trigger a parliamentary term lasting until the next European Parliament elections.Article 46 of the Belgian Constitution However, as of 2017, a law needed for this to take effect has not been enacted. Given the five-year term for all three elections, they will all coincide in 2019 regardless, unless snap federal elections are called. Additionally, de facto practice is to formally dissolve parliament and trigger new elections by Declaration of Revision of the Constitution shortly before regular expiry of the parliamentary term. Parties and leaders Main candidates The following candidates are the first on the respective party list ([[Lijsttrekker|lijsttrekker / tête de liste]]) per constituency. Dutch-speaking constituencies French-speaking constituencies Campaign Despite leaving the government coalition in late 2018, it is the explicit ambition of N-VA to continue governing after the May 2019 election. In January 2019, the party put forward ex-minister Jan Jambon as candidate for Prime Minister should the party enter a coalition. A continuation of the "Swedish coalition" (N-VA, MR, CD&V and Open Vld), potentionally expanded with cdH, is a likely scenario. Outgoing Prime Minister Charles Michel (MR) is candidate to continue in his position. Meanwhile, the French-speaking Socialist Party (PS) has the ambition to re-enter government as well, or "re-conquer" as formulated by leader Elio Di Rupo, after being in the opposition at federal level and being ousted from the Walloon government. Additionally, there is speculation that the Flemish liberal and green parties (Open Vld and Groen) will favour cooperating, given Groen's recent rise and their local governing coalitions in cities like Mechelen, Gent and Oostende. However, their French-speaking counterparts, MR and Ecolo, are politically and ideologically further apart. Retiring incumbents The following incumbent members of the Chamber of Representatives announced their retirement from (national) politics: * Hans Bonte (sp.a, Flemish Brabant) * Peter Dedecker (N-VA, East Flanders) * Alain Mathot (PS, Liège) * Laurette Onkelinx (PS, Brussels) * Goedele Uyttersprot (N-VA, East Flanders) * Dirk Van der Maelen (sp.a, East Flanders) * Eric Van Rompuy (CD&V, Flemish Brabant) * Peter Vanvelthoven (sp.a, Limburg) * Jan Vercammen (N-VA, West Flanders) Opinion polls Results Aftermath In response to the results of Vlaams Belang surging support there has been some speculation that the N-VA leader Bart De Wever may break the Cordon sanitaire imposed on the party by refusing to rule out talks with the VB as their strong results could make forming a coalition more difficult. The election once again exposed deep linguistic and regional divisions in Belgium, with Flanders strongly voting right and Wallonia strongly voting left.Belgian king meets Flemish far right for first time since 1930s, amid fears of 'Vlexit' breakaway The Telegraph, 29 May 2019Election treble spells trouble for Belgium Politico, 27 May 2019 In the days following the election, King Philippe held consultations with all main party leaders, including Vlaams Belang party leader Tom Van Grieken. According to British newspaper The Guardian, 1936 was the last time a far-right leader had an official meeting with the king.Belgian king's meeting with far-right leader sparks controversy The Guardian, 29 May 2019 On 30 May, King Philippe appointed Johan Vande Lanotte (SP.A) and Didier Reynders (MR), two experienced politicians with a long period of service, as informateurs. They reported on their progress by 6 June as expected,Koning Filip stelt Johan Vande Lanotte en Didier Reynders aan als informateur VRT, 30 May 2019 after which they were given some more time, with a new deadline of 17 June.Reynders en Vande Lanotte blijven informateur tot 17 juni: "Lange formatie van 2010 overdoen, is niet mogelijk" VRT, 6 June 2019 After this deadline passed, another extension was granted until 1 July.Mission to form Belgian government extended by King Philippe Xinhua, 18 June 2019 References External links * Elections 2019 Federal Public Service Interior Belgium Category:2019 in Belgium Category:Elections in Belgium Category:May 2019 events in Europe